halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan/Archive 4
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 DATES: APRIL 14-JUNE 29 2010 '''APS is going to procrastinate for a while. Expect some work to be done. =P Subsidaries I used MS Paint and I imported a small picture for each of the Haywood images, located in the bottom left area. No problem at all ;) First TSC RP? I'm afraid I'm not very good when it comes to making nice ship articles (never been much for technical stuff), but if you give me some direction in that regard I can do my best at them. I'd be interested in helping to work on the Drakel article (once again, with some direction); I'm a little with culture and history stuff than with weapons and technology. Thanks for the offer, I'll do whatever I can to help out. Is there anything in particular on the Drakel page you want me to write? If you gave me an idea for what you have planned for them I could probably make some acceptable edits. Saulosian ship images Somewhere in Geneva OK, I've got some idea of what I'll write now. I'll try to stick to your criteria while adding in plenty of my own ideas, but if they deviate from what you want for the Drakels then tell me and I'll change it. Got homework and studying to do, but I'll probably start writing for the article sometime tonight (a.k.a. tonight in my part of the globe). Señor I was invited into Saulosian Campaign by a user. He said if I wanted to join, I must ask you. Carp believes OCHD would be a dine addition. Please decide. Reply politely. Juan-a2401 00:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Rules of engagement sir? Since I will be joining, what are the guidelines? What can I add and not add? Can I add OCHD? I do not want to be a failuer. Juan-a2401 01:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Militia? Güten Nacht, Poetic. I was wondering if I could be allowed a few mulishas for SC? The big idea here is that after great war, loyal humans became aware that they couldn't rely only on the UNSCDF for protection. They banded together to aid the UNSC whenever possible in times of war. If I could, can I give them MA5Ks? As long as they are under UNSC supervision? Also, they will only have small mining vessels with low key railguns ?maybe? Please reply sir. May the great bird of the galaxy grant you prosperity. Juan-a2401 02:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload ???? Quote: Don't be afraid to ask questions. I was getting to that. I was working on my articles, like Juan Nuncio, and Mindy Scheidt. Now for the ????: since I'll be part of RP:KS, I would like to know this about your dinosaurs: do they just raze the conquered worlds, or are they beat you up then accept you? Thanks for the reply. Juan-a2401 02:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) APS, did you accept me into your proj yet? I've edited Juan, and imma doin mah company, but I checked juan's categories and he is in yours. Oh yaeh, I forgot to say this earlier: PROFIT!!!!!!! Juan-a2401 02:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay if PMC forces help guard CARPE'S troops at Kotov? I asked him; he said okayish. However, I've decided to clear it with you sir. Juan-a2401 03:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) if possible, since my iPod can't upload pics, could you add a pic of an assault rifle from avatar to MIR 15? If you could, it would be awesome. If you do, use the one that looks more like a TAR21. gracias Juan-a2401 04:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Character Hello, APS. I know you've probably created a lot of characters. I am currently working on a female sniper. Do you have any tips, cuz I don't really know what female snipers would be like. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. Juan-a2401 23:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Images Armament APS, I am creating some cruiser/carrier thing. I was wondering... What do standard UNSC ships of Saulosian Campsaign have? Oh, and how do autocannons function in space? Gracias y buenas noches...Juan-a2401 03:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. The class will only have two ships due to budget constraints. Anyway... I already have a pseudofrigate (see Martillo class frigate) Juan-a2401 03:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Robtics Dev. Core You spelled Corps wrong. You spelt it Core while it should be Corps. Just letting you know.--Bobzombie 05:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahh...Meant to say if you meant Corps. My bad.--Bobzombie 05:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Epic is a good word Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small Old school Hello. I was wondering, since the UNSC hasn't used the halcyon or the mako, I was wondering if I could use them to improve one of my articles. I would change some of their weapons to better suit a PMC, but if I did use them, would it be considered NCF? thanks, Juan-a2401 03:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Umm...WTF? A Goldfish??? That's definitely the wierdest thing on my talk page! But umm, sure, I'll give it a go, though I'm not very good with things that are...squishy. Could you give me more information of how you want it to look? That'll help me get a better idea of how to do this thing. And just out of interest, why do you want a pic of a goldfish? O.o Okay, do you want me to base it on that image, or to copy that image. Also, the font, got a colour/font/size preference? Sure thing. Is there a time period you want this done by? Unfortunately I have sh*tloads of English coursework due on tuesday, its 40% of my final grade. I may be able to do it tuesday night, I'm sorry I can't get it done sooner. :( Season Three Sure thing, thanks for volunteering. If I have any questions RE: Saulosians in general, I'll give you a shout. Also, thanks for the great character submissions. I can already see that this'll be a fun season to write. Don't sweat your characters being unfinished, I'm entering my SPARTAN-G294 and he's in the middle of a massive rewrite. I'll check your Mobile Suits out; I've never actually been much of a mech aficionado (my favorites are the smaller ones, like Knightmares or Landmates), but when I take a break from writing G294 and planning for SOTF, I'd be happy to help with those articles. Haha, that's good. I think that my favorite mech design ever has got to be the Prawn mech from District 9. I think I have an article based on that in the works somewhere, so maybe working with you will give me some good ideas for it. Re: Join Infection APS I would like to collaborate a little on Infection. IE a sequence with Martin Aaron Jones and Graves. See what you can do.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 03:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Well 1st what were you planning on doing with Charlie Co. now that it is under attack?--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 03:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking Charlie Co. regroups and begins combating the infected at TPR HQ. With the rest of the TPR off fighting they are stuck at the HQ for awhile. Eventually Garcia gets the Airborne Guards to airlift them out of there and they return to the 1st Battalion. As for dialogue....Jones and Graves start kicking zombie ass. Other than that...--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 04:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright begin: :Martin Jones woke to the sound of gunfire. He immediately went for his M6D. Pulling out the hefty hand gun he switched on the tac-lite and searched his bunk. Around him other members of his squad also began to stir. Across from him Jonathan reached for the light. The room was illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the single light bulb. :Martin looked out his window, and saw death. He saw an infantry man run at full speed from a group off ghouls hot on his heels. :"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Infected inside the perimeter!Soft clothes and bare essentials get your asses moving god damn it!" Go ahead with your side.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 04:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Charlie Co. is at HQ right where you left off. Martin Jones is different from Garccia, he is just another soldier with Charlie Co.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 04:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Martin looked out across the field attempting to locate the captain. :"What are we gonna do Marty?" one soldier asked a panicky edge to his voice. :"Soldier we are going to find the cap and get the hell outa here." :"But what about the infected?" :"Who gives a damn about the bloody infected!?!" Jonathan yelled out his voice thick with his accent. :"We respect our enemies specialist." Martin said coldly."Now find the damn captain and get orders ASAP! And try to get to the armory!" :The squad rushed out and fired into the teeming mass of infected. Martin's DMR bucked in his arms and slammed against his shoulder. He fired again and flicked the select fire switch to full auto. "Jonathan! get to the armory and get a .50! We'll cover you!" :"Are you crazy you bloody yank!" :"That was order soldier!" :"Fuck you!" :"What was that?!?" :"Fuck you ,sir!" at that Jonathan ran for the armory. Martin opened up with his now automatic DMR and felt the power to end lives in his hands. He hit one of the infected 3, 4 times and then a 5h before he finally went down. :" Martin Jones to Captain Graves! Martin Jones to Captain Graves, Echo-4 to Captain Graves you out there?" :"What is your current location? I'll try to rendevous with you." :"Wilco, we are in the armory, suggest you get over here ASAP. Solid structure, could hold 'em off for a while sir." :""Lockon! They broke through the lines! We can't hold them much longer!" One of his men yelled. ''" :"Graves, stay put we'll come to you." :Martin clicked off his chatter and signaled for his men to get ready to run for the motor pool. They complied and in a flash they began running. When they arrived they found a saxon driver already getting ready to move. :"And just what in the hell do you think you're doin'?" asked Jonathan. :"Are you insane?" aked the driver. "Have you seen it out there? Fuck our orders I'm getting the fuck outa here mate. I suggest you do the same." :"That's treason soldier." Martin replied cooly while drawing his pistol. "Get in the saxon and get us to Captain Graves' position or I'll blow your fuckin' brains out, get it?" :"Ye-ye-yes sir." he replied quickly and jumped into the saxon. "Buckle down back there and get ready to roll." :"Echo-4 to Lockon we are in a Saxon en route to your position, sit tight. Echo-4 out." Now this is where Garcia enters: :"This is Lt.Colonel Garcia to Charlie Co. we have an alert in your perimeter what's going on down there? This is Eagle 6 to Lockon, you there captain?" :"Wilco Eagle 6, I read you." :"Lockon what the hell is going on down there?" :"We have a slight problem down here. Infected inside the perimeter are wreaking hell down here. I got a Saxon on the way to me but that's just to bring me to the armory for protection. Our defensive line is broken and we are close to being over run." :"Say that again." :Jones broke in over the radio "Sir we have a shitload of infected down here. We need E-vac ASAP!" :"Wilco, Lockon I am going to try to get the flyboys to airlift you out of there. We need you boys to do some babysitting for the demo boys. I can't you boys airsupport though. Sit tight Captain" :"Fantastic Colonel. Sitting tight." :"And Ashton" :"Yes sir?" :"Good luck out there. Eagle 6 out."--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 18:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Uh, my name won't appera in this article, will it? - Echo 1 16:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) APS, we have a few weeks to work on infection ideas. We need to finish up the events at TRP HQ so we can continue to work seperately. Any ideas?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 00:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Mobile Suits My sign up sheet for the Saulosian Campaign Hi, I'm dinosaur fanatic Echo 1, wishing to join the Saulosian Campaign and help with Saulosian culture. Saulosians are saurian, and I'm nearly a paleontologist myself (I've been studying dinosaurs since I could read, and loved 'em before that). I figured I could just help with the culture, anatomy, physiology, religon, weaponry, and technology Saulosians would have. I'll give an example of some ideas: *Saurians lack thumbs, indicating that Saulosian devices involving hand use would need to be thumbless in order for the species to use it. *Nose tounges? I personally think that these are sensory organs similar to tounges, but not tounges as we know them. I do like this concept though, as we are conversing on extraterrestrial anatomy! Just two ideas I'd figure I'd share. Hoping to be an SC consultant. Echo 1, out. Echo 1 03:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Let it begin, again... Please respond soon! - Echo 1 16:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm still waiting... When can I expect a response? - Echo 1 20:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanon for Teh Noobs Hey APS, I want to request something...since I am not banned, could you remove that section about me on your guide? That would be helpful to me, thanks! :) --'H*bad (talk)' 19:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Update yer stuff! Invite to RP:Aftermath APS, You have been invited by the creators of the Aftermath series, Bobzombie and ODSTHawkins, to join our new RP Aftermath. You would make an imoressive contribution to our team and your help would be greatly appreciated. Bob and Hawkins--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 05:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Saulosian Campaign Helllooooow. Hi, APS it's blam here. I was wondering if I could join the Saulosian Campaign? Carpe invited me over IRC not too long ago, but being as it's your project I felt that I should get your formal approval before signing up! Also, I would also like to submit the Acacians as a species in this project. I will be redoing their history so their not at war with the UNSC or anything, cuz they'd win...haha. Anyways, message me back when you can on my requests. Regards.-- well thank you so much! I will begin work on the Acacians soon. Thanks again!-- I'm still waiting to get a response to my request to join. If I can, can I submit the Elsoevezos as a race in the storyline? - Echo 1 21:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Some problems Acacians. I added a border conflict dealio in their history page. Tell me what you think =) ! -- Oh also, I was wondering if I could submit one of my SPARTANs, He's a SPARTAN-III SPARTAN-G232. He's not completely done, but let me know if he's good so far, or if he needs more work before he can get into TSC. Thank you for your time :D -- Re:Announcement RE:REQUEST Ready to Fight I am ready to join the Saulosian Campaign, but you have neither sent me an invite or a rejection. Could you please solve this now so I can get to work on my ideas for the SC, or reject me so I can quit waiting. - Echo 1 18:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) "And soon I stepped into an alternate dimension, and then I was..." -Everything you know is wrong (song). PAINTING YO! http://dreadhead613.deviantart.com/#/d2re8f7 Enjoy--Den fryktedehodet 22:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Watching Echo 1 Yes! Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me in. I'm ready and standing by on the Saulosian side. - Echoes are all you hear... Let it begin again on the other side of things , chicken anyone? 21:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) In Charge? Are you in charge of TCS, or is it another guy?Saberstorm 03:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I could do, as they say on fanfiction.net, a quick one-shot that involves the Antis'Grafen Hive Collective.Saberstorm 03:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Too many faction is always a bad idea. Saberstorm 04:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Invite Sorry for the late reply, but yeah, I might as well join TSC. Could add to the length of my upcoming character if she has one or two alternate universe timelines on her belt alongside the main one, aye? Plus, if you like, we could also include interactions between our Spartans (Justin and Laszlo I mean). That is if Laszlo is allowed. Is he (probably should have asked first, possible future suggestions then :P)? Oh, that reminds me, what's your policy on Beta Company IIIs? cos that's what my upcoming character is, as well as her headhunter partner. As for being the first to like your work; I don't know. I was the first to say (write, whatever) it, however :) Oh good, I think I've got a decent explanation (bless you Jon Goff for introducing The Headhunters :P) in place. And I'll take this as Laz being accepted :) Is there anything I should think about concerning that? Like, do these Spartans also end up in Bravo Team with the others or do they remain seperate? Hmm, in that case, I'd like Laz to be on Bravo Team too, mostly because he's best buds with Riker (polar opposites away!! XD), so they'd work well together. Plus he's always open to get to know others, so I reckon that he'd try to get to know Justin better ("oh hey, you were in the Spartan program with me, what's your name?" :P). Also, he's okay and friendly with IIIs, so he'd work quite well with them (unlike Riker who has to struggle with his prejudice against them). The headhunter babes, on the other hand, I'd like to keep seperate so that they can do some...headhunting on their own, since that's how they're intended to be. Oh, since Laz is permitted, Lomi might want to know. Want me to tell him? Right, I'll send him ping about it. Also, since Laz is going onto Bravo, can I just add him right away or do I need to check with Carpe first? There, it's done. Now it's just telling Lomi and try to finish the S-III babe before the end of the month to deal with. Oh and to hit the movies later today :) AAO RP Blank pages....